


A Close Shave

by tea4life882



Category: Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4life882/pseuds/tea4life882
Summary: Your boyfriend, Lin-Manuel Miranda, needs a shave.  You lend him a hand.





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a few years ago for another fandom, and went back and tweaked it a little. Enjoy!

You didn't know why you'd insisted on doing it, but you just couldn't resist the urge. Something about the closeness, the proximity, the need for a steady hand, made it strangely erotic to you. You sat on the bathroom counter one warm night, with your boyfriend Lin trapped safely between your legs. In your right hand, you held his razor, and your other was perched on his neck, holding his head in place. The scent of his shaving cream filled the air, along with our steady, deep breathing. Lin had just gotten out of the shower, dressed in only a pair of Adidas track pants; you were in a tiny white tank top and matching panties.

Lin held his breath as you made your first stroke upwards, not sure if he trusted you fully. Now she realized he was kind of enjoying it. Lin's hands were on either side of you, resting on the bathroom counter as he leaned forward slightly to give you better access. 

You noticed his nervousness and laughed after you'd finished the first stroke. "Relax, Lin, it's just a little razor. Not like if I cut you, you'd bleed out all over the bathroom floor."

"I'll take that into consideration when you're the one with a sharp blade to your face," He teased back, showing his laugh lines. You pushed on his chest a little bit, but he was so strong that he didn't budge.

"Stop laughing or I really will cut you," you told him. Lin immediately obeyed, like a child who'd just been reprimanded for laughing at church. You thought you had all the power, so Lin removed his hands and instead placed them at your hips. He saw your breath hitch for a moment and knew he had you. 

You closed your eyes for a moment to regroup after you felt Lin's hands on your barely-clad body. Damn it, damn it! You so had him! Then he had to go touch you like that. My insides were melting like a popsicle on a hot day, and he knew what he was doing. He thought he was so good. You smiled a little to yourself and replaced your hand on his neck. This time, you sighed out a little bit as you made one long, smooth stroke up his face. You made another stroke before reaching behind him to wash off the razor in the basin.  
Lin breathed out as you twisted your body a little to reach the sink. You really knew how to use your voice against him. Lin took the opportunity to start tracing patterns enticingly slowly on your hips. You had steeled your reserve and you didn't show it. Lin knew you well, though. Your tank top rode up a little bit, revealing a sexy patch of skin on your toned body. 

You knew he was a sucker for skin and planned to use it against him. You caught him looking at your belly when you faced him again. You gripped him rather firmly this time. 

Lin was beginning to harden and there was really no way to hide it. He reached around to rub the small of your back under your tank top. You arched into his hand, encouraging him not to stop as you continued to shave him. Lin stepped foreword slightly and pulled you in closer, making sure you were aware of his arousal.

You gasped as you felt his hardness pushed into your stomach, but continued to work. You weren't going to let him win that easily. As Lin leaned in a little closer, knowing his proximity was turning you on, you turned his head to the side before he could make a move. Lin moaned as you started shaving the other side of his face, carefully around his goatee. Again, you reached around to wash off the razor and this time, Lin placed a hand on your hip. He started rubbing gently with his thumb at your hipbone, and then let it slide beneath your panty line just a little bit to make you wanton. As quickly as it had popped under, he slipped it back out and stilled his hands, driving you mad. He had talented hands and he knew it.

He was daring you to make another move. You decided to make him wait still, and you patiently finished shaving his face right where his neck and head met. When you were done you put the razor down and reached for the towel that had been sitting on the counter. You reached up and managed to dry the excess shaving cream. 

"All done," you declared. "Not one cut," you said proudly, leaning back on your hands.

"Thank you," he said. Now, with no more distractions, Lin decided to make his move, knowing you wanted this just as much as he did. His hands on your thighs stroking gently, he leaned over and caught your lips with his, the kiss fast becoming steamy and heated. He delivered short, hot kisses, letting you know exactly what was on his mind. You'd been toying with each other for the past fifteen minutes, and it was getting too much to bear.

You responded immediately, pushing back on his lips and sitting back up straight. Your arms went around his neck as your tongues met in a deep, satisfying kiss. Lin's hands went to the underside of your knees, pulling you closer yet and grinding himself into you, letting you know what you did to him. You moaned, wanting nothing more than to have him buried inside you. You continued kissing passionately as you reached into his pants and gave a lustrous stroke to his thick member, causing his breathing to momentarily stop.

He moaned, and his hips involuntarily thrust in your warm hands. You continued to stroke him as his mouth latched on to the skin just below your ear and slowly worked his way down your neck, his hands working up and down your long legs the entire time. As he reached your shoulder, Lin pushed the strap of your tank top off, letting it fall down your arm. He tugged down the fabric a little more, allowing his eyes to feast on your chest. Lin cupped the mound in his hand, squeezing at just the right pressure, causing you to momentarily stop, throwing your head back. Lin ducked his head and took the tip into his mouth, lapping and sucking at it forcefully. The perfect pressure and the feel of his hot mouth on your breast was sending you reeling, and you vocalized your pleasure.

Lin was becoming harder and harder with each stroke of your hand. You knew exactly how to touch him to drive him mad. You played with the tip a few moments before again showering him with powerful, quick strokes. He couldn't last much longer, so he stopped your hand and placed it on his bare chest instead. Lin pulled his pants the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side and then started to prepare you. He pulled your tank top the rest of the way down, exposing your other breast, the fabric pooling at her waist, giving your newly uncovered breast a few hot kisses. Then he reached for your panties, hooking the fabric under his fingers and removing them promptly. He reached between your legs to test your readiness for him and found you soaking wet. Placing his hands on your hips to hold you steady, he looked into your eyes for permission.

"You ready?"

You nodded and kept your eyes on his. Lin glanced down momentarily to position himself and then slid into you slowly, allowing you time to adjust to his girth. Other times, you made sweet, slow, emotional love, but this was not one of those times. You could both tell you wanted it hot and fast, and Lin immediately started pumping into you fast, causing you to cry out in pleasure. You kissed occasionally, but concentrated on creating a deliciously rough friction between you. You wrapped your legs around his butt and grunted as you stared into his eyes.

As you began to moan, he started thrusting with more vigor, his hands going to your butt. The pace, however, was hard for even him to keep up with, so he started alternating between short, hard strokes and longer, softer ones.

Your arms snaked around his back, clinging to him as he took you hard and fast. You bite down on his shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to cause him to moan. He lifted you up, his hands supporting your bottom, not taking his eyes off yours as he began to walk you towards the bed. Gently, he set you down on your back, momentarily withdrawing from you. He scooted his hips up close to yours and leaned down to kiss you deeply. A moment later, you felt him enter you again, and you knew he was close. You met his hips thrust for thrust, the sound of skin pounding against skin rhythmically the only sounds in the rooms, besides both of your moaning.

You felt a familiar tightness in your belly and knew you were close. He knew the signs of your orgasm well – the way your moans began short and more high-pitched. As your walls clenched around him, you let out a scream of pleasure and he pumped into you fast and hard, sending you over the edge. You began to come down from your high as he pounded into you with a few final thrusts, and then reached his own orgasm.

You stayed together, connected, for several long moments after you were both finished, panting and sharing slow, sloppy kisses. A final kiss was placed on your forehead as he pulled out of you and collapsed on the bed beside you, exhausted from the exertion. You curled over on your side so you could put your arm around his bare chest, as his breathing started to return to normal.

He looked over at you and grinned. “Maybe in a half hour or so, we should shave my goatee.”


End file.
